1. General
This specification contains amino acid sequence information prepared using PatentIn Version 3.1, presented herein after the Abstract. Each sequence is identified in the sequence listing by the numeric indicator <210> followed by the sequence identifier (e.g. <210>1, <210>2, etc.). The length of each sequence and source organism are indicated by information provided in the numeric indicator fields <211> and <213>, respectively. Sequences referred to in the specification are defined by the term “SEQ ID NO:”, followed by the sequence identifier (e.g. SEQ ID NO: 1 refers to the sequence designated as <400>1).
As used herein the term “derived from” shall be taken to indicate that a specified integer may be obtained from a particular source albeit not necessarily directly from that source.
Throughout this specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated step or element or integer or group of steps or elements or integers but not the exclusion of any other step or element or integer or group of elements or integers.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the invention described herein is susceptible to variations and modifications other than those specifically described. It is to be understood that the invention includes all such variations and modifications. The invention also includes all of the steps, features, compositions and compounds referred to or indicated in this specification, individually or collectively, and any and all combinations or any two or more of said steps or features.
The present invention is not to be limited in scope by the specific examples described herein. Functionally-equivalent products, compositions and methods are clearly within the scope of the invention, as described herein.
All the references cited in this application are specifically incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is performed without undue experimentation using, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of molecular biology, microbiology, virology, recombinant DNA technology, peptide synthesis in solution, solid phase peptide synthesis, and immunology. Such procedures are described, for example, in the following texts that are incorporated by reference:    1. Sambrook, Fritsch & Maniatis, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, New York, Second Edition (1989), whole of Vols I, II, and III;    2. DNA Cloning: A Practical Approach, Vols. I and II (D. N. Glover, ed., 1985), IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    3. Oligonucleotide Synthesis: A Practical Approach (M. J. Gait, ed., 1984) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text, and particularly the papers therein by Gait, pp 1-22; Atkinson et al., pp 35-81; Sproat et al., pp 83-115; and Wu et al., pp 135-151;    4. Nucleic Acid Hybridization: A Practical Approach (B. D. Hames & S. J. Higgins, eds., 1985) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    5. Animal Cell Culture: Practical Approach, Third Edition (John R. W. Masters, ed., 2000), ISBN 0199637970, whole of text;    6. Immobilized Cells and Enzymes: A Practical Approach (1986) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    7. Perbal, B., A Practical Guide to Molecular Cloning (1984);    8. Methods In Enzymology (S. Colowick and N. Kaplan, eds., Academic Press, Inc.), whole of series;    9. J. F. Ramalho Ortigão, “The Chemistry of Peptide Synthesis” In: Knowledge database of Access to Virtual Laboratory website (Interactiva, Germany);    10. Sakakibara, D., Teichman, J., Lien, E. Land Fenichel, R. L. (1976). Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 73 336-342    11. Merrifield, R. B. (1963). J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85, 2149-2154.    12. Barany, G. and Merrifield, R. B. (1979) in The Peptides (Gross, E. and Meienhofer, J. eds.), vol. 2, pp. 1-284, Academic Press, New York.    13. Wuünsch, E., ed. (1974) Synthese von Peptiden in Houben-Weyls Methoden der Organischen Chemie (Müler, E., ed.), vol. 15, 4th edn., Parts 1 and 2, Thieme, Stuttgart.    14. Bodanszky, M. (1984). Principles of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    15. Bodanszky, M. & Bodanszky, A. (1984) The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    16. Bodanszky, M. (1985) Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 25, 449-474.    17. Handbook of Experimental Immunology, Vols. I-IV (D. M. Weir and C. C. Blackwell, eds., 1986, Blackwell Scientific Publications).